Training with Kenpachi
by Scarlotte O'Hara
Summary: Ichio only thinks he's training with Yumichika, but is surprised when he find Kenpachi wants to finish what they started and has a different sort of battle for dominance in mind. Gift for tderwes24


**Gift for tderwes24**

**a crack pairing that def. doesnt' get enough attention my mind ran with this and if these two got together i picture a lot of blood, sex and all around roughness.**

**POV**

Ichigo had assumed it would be a simple training day, probably more sparring with Yumichika he groaned inwardly at the thought. He liked the man really, but if he had to hear one more time about how unbeautiful his fighting style and scowl were he might impale the man regardless of how good of friends they'd become. He hoisted Zangetsu onto his back and headed toward the 11th division training grounds.

**POV**

Kenpachi had worked up a sweat and he was just warming up, he knew Ichigo would be here to train any moment now and smiled to himself. Power to him was sexy as hell and none of the bitches in the Seireitei presented any sort of power he'd even be remotely interested in. Oh yes he thought to himself bells jingling in his hair, today was going to be a damn good day. His smile broadened when he felt Ichigo's reiatsu drawing closer pulsing with the power the boy represented. He found himself thinking of that mop of orange hair and ever so angry scowl that seemed to be permanently on his face, the lithe body that held so much power. The boy stomped half angrily in the dojo

"Where is he?" he muttered looking around

"Who?"

"Yumi, aren't I supposed to be sparring with him?" Kenpachi raised an eyebrow and barked out a laugh.

"Not today kid, it's just you and me." He stated grinning with glee and letting out a bone chilling cackle, finally he'd be able to battle the man.

**POV**

He wasn't expecting it to be Kenpachi he faced, the man was a monster; yet his blood stirred with excitement. He had been up against powerful opponents oh yes, Byakuya, Renji all of them powerful but none of the held the raw power and fearlessness like Kenpachi. The man had always wanted to finish what they started and it looked like he felt like doing it today. Smirking Ichigo readied his sword as the mountain of a man roared while gathering his power.

The fight was going on forever both of them had endurance in spades, he had actually cut Kenpachi several times the larger man's well-muscled chest now coated in dried blood, and his arms dripping with the fresher cuts. Ichigo stood back panting; he had forced Kenpachi to remove his eye patch but had paid the price. His legs were shaking with the effort of the fight, blood across his forehead that was dripping into his eyes, and several cuts on his sides and back that were dried and cracking open every time he took a step. The other man looked exhausted but not sated and Ichigo wondered why, he narrowed his eyes as Kenpachi slowly walked towards him.

"Well Ichigo, I'm impressed. But our fight isn't over yet."

"I'd say it is" he shot back "we can hardly stand." Kenpachi smirked at him and his eyes held an evil glint he was sure they didn't have a moment ago.

"Who said you needed to stand?" He was beside Ichigo in a flash forcing the younger man onto his hands and knees as his mouth closed roughly onto the side of his neck biting down and drawing blood. Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm at the intrusion and he tried to pull away from the man's grasp but found he couldn't.

"You know Ichigo" came the rough voice from behind him "I always wondered why I never wanted any of these women, they aren't powerful enough for me" the gravelly voice resounded in his head as comprehension set it.

Shit! Kenpachi wanted to fuck him, he knew his power had attracted some unwanted attention but hadn't thought about this particular problem, though he should have expected it since the brute of a man loved power and got excited just thinking about it. If Ichigo was being honest with himself he kind of felt the same, he loved a knock down drag out fight after all but wasn't used to the kissing and making up part. Kenpachi wanted to see who was more powerful, he would show him.

"And you aren't powerful enough for me!" He exclaimed flaring his reiatsu and forcing the other man to drop his hold on him, quickly he yanked Kenpachi's hair and forced his head to the ground hearing he angry clinking of the bells. Kenpachi grinned widely looking up at Ichigo.

**POV**

"Ya wanna play rough eh?" He broke Ichigo's hold and crashed their lips together the smaller man's soft ones to his chapped rough ones, finding Ichigo's lower lip and biting down harshly he elicited a scream from the man and quickly swallowed it. He tasted the pungent tang of blood and he sucked on the injured lip and let his hands wander to Ichigo's tight ass, squeezing it roughly he made his intent known by pushing his hardness into the other man's abdomen and he felt the smaller man's erection on his thigh. He grabbed fistful of orange hair and yanked his head back nipping at his neck and bruising the skin as his other hand busily worked at Ichigo's pants. Yanking them off he briefly admired the swollen cock nested in orange curls. He forced a finger in Ichigo's mouth which he promptly bit.

"Che, your jus makin it harder on yourself" he shrugged as he shoved his finger roughly into Ichigo's entrance, he felt the tight ring of muscles constrict and then relax as they got accustomed to the sudden invasion. Ichigo was still struggling and with strength Kenpachi didn't know he had he kicked him in the stomach sending him flying backward.

**POV**

Ichigo knew what Kenpachi was up to but wasn't about to let that beast of a man top him. His lip was bruised and bloody and he felt bruising where that ass had bitten him all down his neck. Flinging Kenpachi back he quickly shun po'd beside him and yanking his robe off in one movement kicked the bigger man's legs apart as he held Zangetsu pressed against his back.

"You think you're going to win Kenpachi?" He all but hissed, not missing the angry glint in the other man's eyes.

"Your dead wrong, don't fucking move of Zangetsu will sever your spine. "He felt Kenpachi shiver beneath him whether with fear or pleasure he didn't care. He spit on his free hand generously and rubbed it on his cock; he pulled Kenpachi's hair forcing the man onto his hands and knees and positioned himself at his entrance. It was obvious Kenpachi had never been taken before, he was so powerful who would dare? He smiled at the thought, oh yes he would dominate the wild beast that the Seireitei knew as Kenpachi Zaraki.

**POV**

The younger man had the drop on him, that was for sure; right now he was powerless as he felt Ichigo's hard length slowly pressing into him, he had never been mounted he was simply to powerful and wild to subdue. And that was exactly the sort of thinking that had landed him in this position with Ichigo, he relented some but wasn't going to let the younger man know that. He had Zangetsu pressed against his back and Ichigo yanking on his hair, forced onto his knees he gritted his teeth as he knew what was coming.

"Let's really hear those bells jingle Kenpachi" Ichigo's breathy voice ghosted across his ear before he felt an excruciating pain in his lower back. He felt the pain still and throb while he got used to having someone inside him, slowly his muscles relaxed and he felt Ichigo began to move, he had dropped Zangetsu and now had a death grip on Kenpachi's hips. He wasted no time and picking a fast and furious rhythm, he slowly was angling himself and that's when Kenpachi saw white, his vision blurred as a wave of pleasure washed over him and despite himself he let out a throaty growl signaling the boy had done something right. He felt a hand land heavily on his ass as the boy continued to ride him hitting that spot each time, he felt him leaving bites all down his back and felt some welt up with blood. Fuck this felt amazing, he moved his hips with Ichigo's as the younger man pounded into him, his bells tinkling in his hair with the intense rocking motion as the bucked mercilessly into each other.

**POV**

It was all he could do not to cum right there. Kenpachi had clearly never been topped and he was so tight and hot he had to still himself a moment before continuing his assault. The man was already busted up from their battle as was he and their bloodlust was clearly translating into straight lust. He rolled his hips trying to find the prostate to bring him to pleasure to distract from the pain. He heard a feral growl from beneath him and continued to pound that spot as the growls kept getting louder and louder, he grasped Kenpachi's hips and moaned fuck it felt so good. He heard the sound of the bells tinkling and wet skin slapping each other. He looked down to see some of his wounds had re opened and were slowly leaking blood onto Kenpachi's back, he groaned and his eyes dilated in lust, knowing he was close he grabbed the larger man's thick cock in one hand and began to pump. He felt Kenpachi buck into him hard and he bit down on his shoulder to still him as he ferociously pounded into him, the animalistic instincts in him taking over. He felt the man tighten beneath him and give a shudder as he moaned in release he felt Kenpachi's cum coat his hand, it drove him over the edge and rearing back and thrusting fully inside the man he found his own release as he came in spurts forcefully. They stayed like that for a moment before Ichigo removed himself from Kenpachi. Wiping himself off with the bottom of his robe he looked at the man and shot him a smirk

"I guess I really am more powerful Kenpachi."

"You just got lucky kid."

"What, you want a rematch?"

"Fuck yea I do!" Kenpachi said with a gigantic grin on his face and oddly Ichigo found himself wondering when their next "training" session was.


End file.
